villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mammothman
Mammothman is a brutish enforcer-style villain from the wrestling manga and anime series Kinnikuman. Mammothman is a Mammoth themed chojin who appeared as a member of Kinnikuman Super Phoenix 's team during the Scramble for the Throne saga. His trademark was extending tusks that seemed to have a mind of their own, and would seek out and consume any exposed blood nearby. Story Mammothman first appeared at Kinnikuman 's coronation, where he prevented Kinnikuman from attacking Super Phoenix , his master. In the first round of the tournament, he quickly showed his power by slaughtering Big Body's entire team, but tied on purpose with Cannonballer to allow Super Phoenix to be the one to fight Big Body. Mammothman next saw action in the six-man match between team Super Phoenix and Team Soldier. In a clash of titans he singled out Buffolaman and the two eventually engaged in a battle of possession of Ataru Kinniku Muscle Prophecy 's page. Buffaloman eventually took him out with a Buffalo Bomb but soon after fell to his death into the canyon below. When Mammothman regained consciousness he took the page and threw it into a torch, causing Ataru to begin disappearing. Later, after learning of Warsman 's training to defeat his Big Tusks, Mammothman ambushed Warsman forcing him to drop out of the finals. Mammothman's final battle was in another six-man match against Kinnikuman, Neptuneman (disguised as The Samurai) and Robin Mask . For the most part, Mammothman fought Robin, doing a number on the hero with his blood-seeking tusks. To make the fight "more interesting," Super Phoenix started to burn the pages of both of the chojin from the Muscle Prophecy book. The pages' destruction was akin to the chojin never having existed. Robin, master strategist as always, deduced the weakness of the tusks and spilled blood onto Mammothman himself. His tusks turned against him and impaled Mammothman. Enraged by Super Phoenix's betrayal, Mammothman uses his Ice Rock Gyro technique on Robin, but Robin reversed the move and defeated Mammothman with a Rope Work Tower Bridge. Both, however, disappeared with the immolation of their prophecy book pages, with Mammothman giving Robin's Anoalo Staff to Kinnikuman in sign of respect for his powerful foe. Mammothman appears as 21st century Warsman 's mysterious partner Michael. During a fit of rage before the second round of the tournament, his teddy bear costume nearly tore off before Warsman calmed him down. However, the snow that fell out of his costume clued 21st century Neptuneman in on his identity. During their fight against the Hell Expansions team of Neptuneman and Seiuchin, his identity is finally revealed and he goes head to head with Seiuchin. When Seiuchin is brought back to his senses, both Neptuneman and Mammothman betray their partners, when Warsman had just defeated Seiuchin , and team up in the middle of the match. They knock off Seiuchin's face with an Optical Fiber Cross Bomber, then they defeat Warsman. Mammothman and Neptuneman were defeated by Lightning and Thunder in the semi-finals of the tournament. Category:Wrestlers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Giant Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Dimwits Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rivals Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Male